All Over Again
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***Carlos smut*** You run into Carlos at a party several months after breaking up, what happens?


You take a sip of your soda as you look around at all the different costumes people dressed up in for your best friend's annual Halloween party. It's been a great night so far, but the crowd somehow seems to have multiplied within the past hour, and not a full sixty seconds go by without a sweaty body colliding with yours or having your toes stepped on. It's extremely hot inside the spacious house, and you decide to go outside to cool down and get a breath of fresh air. You make your way through the mob of dancing couples, and are almost at the back door when someone bumps into you from behind. You begin to fall forward, but you're steadied by an arm around your waist that helps you regain your balance. Before you can turn around and offer your gratitude, the person apologizes. "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry". Your heart begins racing at the sound of the all too familiar voice, the one tinged with the faintest of accents that you'll never forget as long as you live. Instantly, you are pushed into past memories.

_"I'm sorry mi reina, but it's for the best right now", he said, careful not to meet your eyes. You stood there frozen, not knowing what to say or do. He had been your best friend and lover for the past two years, and now he was breaking up with you. A hot tear made it's way down your cheek and he reached up to wipe it away. "I'm only doing this because I love you and you deserve better than what I can give you right now."_

_ "No, Carlos. Don't do this to me", you managed to cry out. His hands held your face gently as he pressed his lips to your forehead, while you frantically searched your mind for something to say, but it failed you. Your mind drew a blank, and all you could do was watch in disbelief as his hands fell from you and he walked away. _

That was three months ago, the last time that you had seen the man who is standing in front of you right now. That was the sweltering August day Carlos Garcia had ended your relationship, minutes before he was leaving to go on tour for ten weeks. At first you were mad and couldn't wrap your head around how he could break your heart and hurt you so bad, but once some time had passed and the pain eased up a little, you finally began to understand. Carlos didn't want to leave you lonely and pining him for months at a time. He didn't want you to just stay at home alone, bored; he wanted you to go out and live, even if it meant him having to let you go. It wasn't a selfish decision, but a rather thoughtful one.

You turn around but don't speak, once again paralyzed with shock. "You okay?", Carlos asks, looking at you with concern, his eyebrows scrunched up in the most adorable way.

"Umm, yeah", you respond, feeling flustered. "It's just really hot in here. I was on my way outside". You let your eyes travel over the handsome features of his face, then over his costume, which causes you to giggle lightly once your brain registers the irony in this situation. Carlos is dressed up as a football player, while you're in a cheerleader's uniform.

Carlos's hands are shoved in his pockets and he rocks nervously on his heels. His teeth chew at the corner of his bottom lip while his chocolate brown eyes roam over your body. "Yeah, it is", he agrees.

"Well I'm gonna head outside now", you blurt out.

"Hey", he starts, then pauses. "Do you mind if I come with?"

"Yeah, it's okay", you respond, and notice the twinkle in his eyes before you turn around, intent on finishing the rest of your journey out through the back door. In true gentleman's fashion, Carlos rests his hand on the small of your back as he follows you.

You stand on the deck, watching random leaves fall from the trees in your friend's backyard, wrapping your arms around yourself as a cool breeze blows through, which contrasts greatly against the stifling, stuffy, humid air inside the house. Your mind runs amuck at the last three months of your life, how you managed to get by without this man. You hadn't talked to him once because it was too painful, and now here he is.

As if he can read your thoughts, his footsteps bring him next to you, but you would have known exactly where Carlos was standing just by the scent of his cologne. "So how are you?", the latino asks.

"I'm okay", you face him and offer him an akward smile. "How about you?"

He takes a deep breath in and takes another step closer to you, his medium sized frame hovering over your petite frame. "Doin' alright", he shrugs and a heavier gust of wind blows through, making you shiver. Carlos takes notice. "You're cold", he states.

"Yeah", you rubs your hands over your arms. "Guess that's what happens when you're barely wearing any clothes", you utter, looking down at the short skirt. "Anyway", you say and lift your head up. "It was nice running into you, but it's late and I'm gonna go ahead and go home."

"Wait", Carlos exclaims and holds a hand out in front of him. "I mean, it's not that late", he looks down at his watch. "It's only 11:38. How about we go to the diner and have coffee or something while we catch up. I kinda wanted to talk to you about something."

Carlos is such a sweetie with a heart of gold and you never could say no to that charming face. "What the heck", you tell him.

A big smile stretches across his face. "Great. So umm did you drive here or what?"

"I rode with Ashley, but I can just text her and tell her I found a ride home if you're cool with that", you suggest.

"Sounds good", Carlos stretches out his arm, motioning for you to proceed. "But you don't mind stopping by my place real quick so I can change do you? I mean I know it's Halloween but I don't really wanna wear this to the diner."

You feel kinda silly dressed up yourself, but you're much too curious as to what he wants to talk about to worry about getting changed. "No problem", you reply.

...

"I'll be out in just a couple of minutes", he says and you take a seat on the couch, having been here many times before and look around at the surroundings, noticing that everything is still the same. You're just taking everything in when he comes out of the bedroom, the upper half of his body unclothed. A gray t-shirt hangs over the left side of his body, and you notice a rather large something decorating his right side. Carlos sits down on the recliner and begins putting his sneakers on and not being able to help yourself, you walk over and kneel beside him.

"Is that a tat?", you ask him.

"Mhmm", he answers and gives you a quick smile.

"Is it real?", you question.

"Yup. I got it last month."

"Wow", you say and reluctantly move your hand closer to his caramel colored skin. The past three months have been generous to his body, the latino has bulked up and his muscles are very defined. You're in awe as you rub the tip of your index finger over the outline of the tattoo and bring your face closer to it to inspect it. You're caught off guard and jump slightly when you feel his fingers brush down the side of your face. You turn towards Carlos, who looks amused at watching you marvel at his ink.

His face quickly turns serious and you see emotion cloud his eyes. "I miss you", he says.

"I miss you, too, Carlos", you respond without even having to think about it.

His chin drops to his chest and he fidgets with his hands in his lap. "I didn't want to hurt you, I just-"

You've heard enough and scoot closer to him, placing yourself between his spread legs and coming up onto your knees, you press your lips to his, not wanting to hear anymore, not wanting to re-visit those memories again tonight. You know his reason why and it doesn't matter because he had nothing but good intentions. You can tell you've caught him by suprise with the way he hesitates, but less than a second later he's kissing you back, taking the reins as his hand comes up to the back of your head, the other to your hip, pulling you closer. After dragging his tongue over your lips, you part yours, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Carlos's thick tongue invades your mouth, mapping out all of your sensitive areas. Your mouths work together, while hands begin roaming one another's bodies until you grow desperate for more than just a kiss. Carlos's breathing picks up, a sign he's getting aroused. You pull away, panting lightly, your arms draped loosely over the back of his shoulders. "Love me, Carlos", you whisper and start nipping at his collarbone, knowing he likes it.

It's his turn to back away, "I didn't plan for this to happen, that's not why I brought you here." He looks at you and all you can do is plead with your eyes. "Is that what you really want?", he asks.

"I need you", you tell him as you nod, and tug your bottom lip between your teeth. That's all it takes to have him hoisting you up to his waist, where you wrap your legs around him and he carries you to the bedroom.

You are set down onto your feet and Carlos takes a step back, lifting the hem of your cheerleading top up and pulling it over your head, where it's promptly disposed of on the floor. Next, you're quickly shed of your bra, and then the short skirt. You kick your shoes off and to the side, now left in only the nude panty hose and your barely there purple thong. You see the way Carlos's brown eyes light up at the sight of your panties, purple is his favorite color and he has always loved you in lace.

He licks over his lips then with his hands at your sides, he walks you back towards the bed until the backside of your knees meet with the mattress, and you tumble down softly. Not missing a beat, Carlos climbs over top of you, tugging at the waistband of the panty hose and he begins pulling it down. His lips follow the trail down, massaging you over each new patch of his skin that is exposed to him. Your breath is coming out in short puffs, your desire growing with each passing second, until at last your legs are completely bare. You attempt to sit up and remove the latino's pants but he takes your hands away and lays you back down.

"I want you so bad", you inform him, noticing how impatient your voice sounds.

"Not yet", is his response as his eyes sweep over your body.

Carlos comes over you and with a feather light touch, drags his fingers up along the inside of your arms, then back down, causing goosebumps to pop up all over your body. Then, he bends his head down next you yours. "Eres muy bonita, mi querida", he whispers and you don't understand, but you don't care because any words rolling off the tip of his tongue sound like a beautiful melody as his fingers dance across your skin. They trail down your neck, over your collarbone, and come to settle on your breasts. Carlos cups them in his hands and gives a gentle squeeze before flicking his thumbs over the buds. You emit a mewl of pleasure, which serves to encourage your ex-boyfriend to remove his hands, and dip his head to swirl his tongue around one of the now hardened buds. He follows this action by closing his teeth around your nipple, making you arch your back into him and hold onto the hard muscles of his biceps. By the time he's finished with the second one, you're writhing underneath him.

Sensing your distress, he moves on, leaving a series of open-mouthed kisses leading down to your panties. Carlos stops when his mouth meets the silk and the latino comes up onto his knees, where he gently pushes your thighs apart with a simple nudge, and takes his time running his up-turned hand over the top of the fabric. He isn't oblivious to the damp spot on the front, and he begins to rub circles over the darkened area with two fingertips. You can't help the moan that escapes your throat as he increases the pressure, and you begin moving your legs restlessly on the bed, desperate for more than the teasing touches he's giving you. "No. No more teasing, Los. Please", you whine.

Noting the urgency in your voice, Carlos tears the panties from you with barely any effort and throws the scrap of fabric carelessly to the floor. Next, the raven haired man proceeds to smirk up at you, his brown eyes darkened with want; and lower himself down until you can feel his hair tickling your thighs. His tongue slowly circles your entrance, making your body shudder, and you throw your legs over his shoulders and attempt to tangle your fingers into his locks, but his hair is too short. Instead you fist your hands into the bedsheet at your sides as he begins lapping at you, licking up every drop of essence that has dripped from your weeping center. "So good, so sweet", he groans and slides two fingers inside of you.

It feels so damn great that you wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence if you had even wanted to. Already, you feel the fire in the pit of your stomach rising, as Carlos works you with his fingers, crooking them each time he slides back inside your core to rub against your sweet spot. Getting you off always came so easy to him, and within seconds you're thrashing around on the bed, dangerously close, when he slows down his movements. His long fingers are now sliding through your heated depths at an antagonzingly slow pace. You give a disgruntled groan to alert him of your displeasure, but that's quickly forgotten as he places several random kisses on the inside of your thighs before you feel the heat of his tongue run through your folds. You want to tell him to stop, that you need him inside of you before you explode, but you lose the will to argue when he sucks your clit into his mouth, then releases it. Your hands relocate to his head, where you massage his scalp with the tips of your fingers. He is now swirling the hot orifice over your swollen bud perfectly and everything else is fading away, except for the ecstasy that you're feeling. It's been a while, and you're wound up so tight that it almost hurts when the first spasm of your orgasm begins. You clamp your thighs around his head and the only thing you hear is your screams of Carlos's name as you fall over the egde, and into a tunnel of bliss.

Your breaths are still uneven as he kisses back up your body, re-ignting the flame that was doused just barely a minute ago. Carlos's thick erection rests on your upper thigh as he stares down at you with passion filled eyes. One strong arm holds him up over you, the other rests beside your head. "That was so hot, baby. I love seeing you like that". You can tell just how turned on he is by the way his words are laden with his thick accent, which only serves to heighten your arousal. He swoops down to capture your lips with his, and his tongue delves inside your mouth, where you taste yourself on his tongue as you wrap your lips around it and start sucking back and forth on the muscle. A small groan comes from the back of his throat and you bite down softly before pulling off, and he moves down to suck harshly at the thin skin on your neck.

He doesn't stop until you're almost panting underneath him, your hands wildly roaming over his toned back as tiny sounds pour from your mouth. Carlos shifts himself slightly so that the tip of his cock rests against your entrance, and he pauses to ask, "You ready?"

"Mhmm", you utter, too weak with lust to provide a proper answer. You've never been more ready for anything in your entire life. Carlos slowly pushes into you, filling you up bit by bit until he's as far as he can go. You don't try to muffle the loud drawn out moan that accompanies the pleasure of him stretching you deliciously.

Carlos responds with a husky cry of "Oh mami", and when you look up at him, his eyes are focused on your face. Tears well up in your eyes at this sight; you've missed him, missed this; the intimacy of being with him, of your two bodies merging together as one. Placing both hands at the back of his head, you pull his face down to yours and press your lips to his. You suck his tongue once again into your mouth and arch your back into him, urging him to move. Carlos's eyes snap open and he pulls his hips back slowly and fills you again, not stopping this time. He keeps the pace slow and gentle, letting you readjust to his impressive size until you ask him for more.

His thrusts are still slow, but harder as he lowers himself down to his elbows and dips his head to drag his teeth along the skin on your chest. Your hands move to his shoulders and when he rocks his hips into yours, you roll yours against him, creating a delicious friction for both of you. Carlos starts going faster, building you back up again. Pleasuring you has always been his weakness and your lover can read you like a book, he knows you're getting closer. "Say it, please", he asks you.

"Papi", you cry out. Carlos likes to be called Papi, for some reason it sets him off. You grasp his ears in an almost desperate manner and drag his upper body down until he's pressed against you, his head hanging just above yours. You wrap your arms around Carlos's shoulders and your legs around his waist, holding him tightly to you as he drives into you faster and harder now. "Faster Papi", your voice is hoarse and your throat is dry as sweet release is just around the corner. You tip your head back and close your eyes, the latino's tongue licks at your ear then moves to caress your neck, and a carefully placed bite to your pulsepoint is the last straw. You moan out, gasping for breath while digging your nails into his shoulders as your trembling body suddenly tenses and you're engulfed in euphoria.

Somehow without you even being aware of it, Carlos has flipped the two of you over, until you're on top of him now, his cock still surrounded by your heat. You lean back slightly placing your hands on his thighs as you take your time sliding up off of him until just his tip remains inside of you, then you sink back down until he's buried to the hilt. Carlos watches your two bodies connect over and over with each pump, lust clouds his eyes and his teeth are clenched together; the need to get him off now is now your mission. You place your flattened palms just below his ribcage and work your hips faster, rotating them every so often over his member. His hands come up to massage your breasts and play with your nipples as you bounce on him. With each thrust, his head rubs over your g-spot perfectly and the amount of pleaure you're feeling is driving you crazy and making you weak. Carlos takes over control, gripping your hips roughly with his strong hands and pulling you down onto him as hard as he can. It gets intense with Carlos meeting you thrust for thrust, his head tipped back, eyes closed, and mouth gaped open. With a groan of your name you feel him starting to come, and you lean down to attack his neck with your mouth as you continue rocking on him, working him through his release.

When you're sure he's finished, you lift yourself off of him and move over, pulling the sheet up over your naked body. You just stare at the sheets, afraid to look at Carlos; not quite sure how what just happened actually did happen, and most of all not knowing how you feel about it.

A few silent moments pass until you sneak a glance at Carlos, and catch him looking back at you. His lips curve up into a smile, and you return it shyly. Next, his arm stretches out, and his tanned hand covers yours, then he intertwines your fingers and scoots closer, until your head is nestled into his chest and wraps his free arm around you. "I still love you", he says softly.

You take a moment to breathe him in, being held and surrounded by Carlos's body heat is like home to you. Without even having to think about it, you place a light peck on his chest and tell him, "I love you too, Los".

"I don't want us to be apart anymore. I want you back." Carlos rolls over onto his back, keeping you with him, looking down at you expectantly.

Your eyes scan his face before you trace the little mole on his chin with the pad of your thumb. You're overwhelmed with emotion, your heart is too swollen with love for this man, so you nod at him, close your eyes, and lay your head back down onto his chest. Carlos's fingertips brush up and down your spine as his other arm squeezes you. You're content laying here with him listening to his heartbeat, knowing that nothing else needs to be said, you're starting over again.


End file.
